


Подарок и небольшое недоразумение

by Turmalin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: Космический сироп.





	Подарок и небольшое недоразумение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано к юбилею К/С сообщества на @дневниках.

– Джим?

Нет ответа.

– Джи-им?

Нет ответа.

– Да Джим же!

Кирк вздрогнул, резко повернулся в капитанском кресле и уставился на Маккоя бешеными глазами.

– А? Что, Боунс?

Доктор покачал головой.

– О чем задумался? У тебя все в порядке?

– Ни о чем. – Капитан потер пальцами виски. – Да, в порядке.

– Не верю. – Маккой сложил руки на груди. – Будь убедительнее.

– Убедительность высказывания определяется его логичностью и объективностью информации, в нем приведенной.

– Спасибо, Спок, – язвительно отозвался доктор. – Это ценное замечание. Не правда ли, капитан: ваш первый офицер сегодня – как и всегда, в общем-то, – поразительно точно определяет нужные моменты для проявления своей истинно вулканской безэмоциональности?

Тут Кирк вдруг густо покраснел, кивнул и уставился в обзорный экран, а Спок еще пару мгновений подчеркнуто безразлично смотрел на Маккоя, потом так же подчеркнуто иронично поднял бровь и отвернулся к научной станции.

– Ого… – только и сказал доктор. Сказал так тихо, что никто на мостике не должен был его услышать. Не должен был бы – в обычные дни во время альфа-смены. Но в этот раз его услышали все. Потому что все заинтересованно прислушивались.

Маккой огляделся в установившейся тишине и покачал головой.

– Капитан, зайдите ко мне в медотсек во время смены бета, пожалуйста.

…

– Боунс, это просто недоразумение.

– Конечно, – кивнул доктор, разливая в два бокала из безымянной колбы что-то с запахом ромуланского. – Недоразумение вы наше. Что на этот раз?

– Я просто сказал ему… – Кирк запнулся. – Сказал… Ну…

– Да ты что? Правда? – Маккой широко распахнул глаза и изумленно покачал головой. – Ты посмел сказать ему «ну»?!

– Да не издевайся ты. Я и так чувствую себя откровенно глупо… В общем, вчера я проснулся…

***

День начинался замечательно: Джим проснулся за полчаса до сигнала компьютера, упал с постели в упор лежа и отжался пару десятков раз, принял душ, позавтракал в каюте, реплицировал кружку чая и пошел в офицерскую кают-компанию, потому что на мостик было рано: до смены оставались те самые полчаса.

– Доброе утро, капитан, – приветствовал его Спок, тут же закрыв виртуальный экран над столом.

– Доброе утро, коммандер. – Джим сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. – Чаю?

– Вынужден отклонить предложение, – казалось, вулканец нервничал. – В научном отделе немедленно требуется мое присутствие.

– Ну… Встретимся на мостике, – улыбнулся Джим.

Спок кивнул и вышел. И как только дверь закрылась за его спиной, Джим подскочил к столу и попытался снова открыть экран. Из простого человеческого любопытства и ведомый лишь жаждой познания, конечно же. А также оправдывая свое поведение дружеским беспокойством за нервничающего вулканца.

«Если Спок переживает, – договаривался он с собой, – значит, это точно что-то серьезное. Капитан корабля должен знать, что волнует старпома. Особенно, если этот старпом – вулканец».

Стоит ли говорить, что доступ к виртуальному рабочему столу оказался запаролен? И что Джима это не устроило? И что большую часть смены он потратил на попытки взломать это хранилище секретных материалов удаленно? И, конечно, взломал. Потому что безвыходных ситуаций не признавал.

После обеда он расположился у себя в каюте и приступил к изучению вулканских тайн со словарем… И через несколько минут вынужден был признать поражение: ему никак не удавалось связать всю информацию воедино. Спока заинтересовали: день рождения, синие плавки, золотистый стержень, глубокое погружение и еще несколько таинственных объектов, которые, казалось бы, никакого отношения друг к другу не имели. А воспитанным в нем Чеховым внутренним гусарам капитан приказал молчать.

Он попробовал рассуждать логически. День рождения? В конце мая? Точно не Джима и не самого Спока. Плавки? Эм… Стержень с погружением?..

И тут до него дошло! Был канун очередной годовщины их со Споком знакомства!

«Кстати, – подумал Джим, – Спок говорил, что хотел бы лучше понимать меня… Может, он пытается понять, что мне подарить?..».

Он помнил, что в предыдущий раз реплицировал Споку футболку с символом IDIC – и тот с удовольствием ее надел. А ведь, насколько Джиму было известно, Спок, находясь на Энтерпрайз, носил только форму, за исключением часов ежедневных медитаций, когда он надевал традиционное вулканское облачение.

Гордый сознанием собственной значимости в жизни вулканца, Джим решил, что в долгу не останется.

«Плавки так плавки», – пожал плечами и запросил у компьютера виртуальный каталог мужского белья. – «Сейчас посмотрим, что нынче в моде».

***

Боунс лежал лицом на столе и тихо выл.

– Понимаешь теперь, почему он так? – с горечью спросил Кирк.

Ему в ответ нечленораздельно хрюкнули.

– И все бы ничего, но мне почему-то пришло в голову явиться к нему с подарком в полночь по корабельному, – печально продолжал капитан. – То есть, я знал, что он не спит…

– Джим, ты гений, – Боунс массировал щеки, уставшие смеяться. – Виртуоз. – И доктор запил свое восхищение ромуланским. – Что теперь делать собираешься?

– Да что тут уже сделаешь? – вздохнул Кирк.

В этот момент вдруг ожил интерком, который голосом старпома произнес:

«Срочно. Капитан Кирк, пожалуйста, пройдите в кабинет старшего офицера по науке».

***

В научном отделе никого не было – и это было удивительно. Кирк считал, что его штатные гики вообще никогда не прекращают свои эксперименты, днюют и ночуют в лабораториях, – а в этот вечер, сразу после начала гамма-смены, в научном отделе было тихо и темно. Только в кабинете Спока горел свет.

– Коммандер? – Кирк заглянул и осмотрелся.

– Проходите, капитан.

Спок стоял у стола навытяжку – как будто так и ждал с момента объявления по интеркому.

– Что произошло? – Кирк напомнил себе улыбнуться и выглядеть непринужденно.

– Ничего, капитан.

Джим вдруг почувствовал, что Спок смущен гораздо больше, чем считает возможным показывать.

– Коммандер?

– Капитан. – Вулканец сглотнул. – Я надеюсь, мой подарок порадует вас… – сказав это, он шагнул в сторону, открывая Джиму стоявший на столе у него за спиной… объект.

У заключенного в прозрачный бесцветный плексиглас объекта был светящийся золотистый стержень, глубоко погруженный в густое светло-лиловое желе. В сиянии стержня на поверхности мерцающей массы покачивались синие поплавки.

– Что это, Спок? – шепнул Джим, растерянно хлопая ресницами.

– Подарок, – лаконично информировал его вулканец.

– Мне?!

– Я узнал, что в некоторых земных культурах лучшим подарком считается тот, что сделан самим дарителем, – пояснил Спок.

Джим вспомнил Чехова и приказал внутренним гусарам продолжать молчать.

– Я счел уместным, – продолжал вулканец, – изготовить для вас этот ночник, полагая, что его, если я правильно трактую употребляемые землянами выражения, «романтичность» вас порадует. Однако, если… – он замялся.

Джим перевел ошалелый взгляд с мерцающей «романтичности» на лицо Спока. Тот еще больше смутился и отвел глаза.

– Если вам не нравится… Если вы… ожидали другого подарка, насколько я мог понять… То…

– Спок… – Джим шагнул к старпому и крепко обнял. – Мне нравится. Это великолепный подарок. Он очень романтичный. Он… Прости меня, ладно?

– За что, капитан?

– Джим.

– За что, Джим?

Кирк отстранился, не разрывая объятий, и взглянул Споку в лицо. Вулканец, казалось, был спокоен. Он не порывался обнимать капитана в ответ, но и не стремился высвободиться. Джим подумал, что хуже точно не будет, и ответил:

– За то, что прошлой ночью ворвался к тебе в таком виде. Это было…

– Неожиданно, – завершил Спок.

– Да уж, полагаю, – Джим почувствовал, как его, наконец, отпускает напряжение, копившееся целые сутки, и рассмеялся. – Если хочешь знать, я просто забыл о времени, пока реплицировал весь этот… набор моделей.

– Я так и подумал, – кивнул Спок.

– Теперь я понял, что неправильно перевел это слово, – Джим улыбнулся заискивающе. – Простишь меня?

– Я… – Спок вдруг шагнул назад, стряхнув руки Джима со своих плеч. – Я не закончил, капитан…

– Джим.

– Джим, – кивнул вулканец. – Вот.

Звякнула пряжка форменного ремня, неслышно расстегнулась молния.

– Мне понравился ваш подарок. Все ваши подарки. Особенно, цвет.

Джим с трудом перевел взгляд на лицо Спока, потом снова опустил. Прокашлялся. Просипел:

– Компьютер. Закрыть кабинет. Установить капитанский доступ.

– Исключение – красная тревога, – подсказал Спок.

– Без исключений, – Джим мотнул головой. – Какие тут могут быть исключения…

…

К счастью, красной тревоги не случилось и годовщина была спасена.


End file.
